


Together

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian comforts Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/194324.html)

"It's just not fair!"

"No, it's not." Brian replied, almost whispering. He stepped closer and put his hand on Nick's back. "It's never fair."

Nick's body tensed at the touch, but Brian just rubbed up and down. AJ's break down had been hard for all of them, especially for Nick. They had spent so much time together, partying and drinking. They were close and Brian hadn't only worried about AJ, but everything he had said or done fell on deaf ears.

"I should have done something." Nick's shoulders shook.

"We all should have done something."

"I...." Nick turned around, his face open and vulnerable. "Why?"

Brian closed his eyes for a second. Why? He had asked himself the same question over and over again. They should have known. They should have done something, should have tried harder. But in the end, thinking about all the "what if's" and "should have's" didn't make it better. Not even a tiny bit.

"I don't know, Nick." He squeezed Nick's arm. "But we can help him now."

Nick nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, "we can help him now."

Smiling, Brian pulled Nick closer for a hug. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered in Nick's ear, "I promise."

Nick didn't answer he just squeezed tighter.


End file.
